


A story of Regret

by Meowmixmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Facebook, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmixmeow/pseuds/Meowmixmeow
Summary: Set a year After the events of  SherrinfordSherlock is struggling to deal with his feelings for Molly, who had left the country and now appears to have an new boyfriend.Sherlock regrets letting her go without admitting his feelings to her before she leftMycroft decides to pay his little brother a visit.





	A story of Regret

Sherlock Holmes sat in his chair, alone in his flat with nothing but silence. Bored and restless.  
John was working at the clinic, Mrs Hudson out of town, Rosie in daycare, Lestrade working the basic cases.   
There was nothing for Sherlock to do, no cases worth his time, john had already updated the blog, all his experiments had been checked out and nothing peaked his interest. 

Sherlock hated days like these, where he was left to his own devices and alone with his thoughts. This how drug addicts were triggered into using again, sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock moved from his arm chair and sat at his laptop and opened the facebook homepage. He hesitated before logging in. This was already a bag idea, he thought to himself, no good ever comes from logging onto facebook. Sherlock pushed his thoughts aside and began typing in johns login details and password Rosiebaby22.

Sherlock didn't have a facebook page, there were plenty of facebook fanpages dedicated to him. He always felt it was unnecessary and facebook was for the ordinary and Sherlock Holmes was not ordinary and besides John was the idiot who left his passwords written down. Once logged in, Sherlock was confronted by the first post that popped up on the news feed. The Image was posted 4 hours ago by a "Adam Walker" and already had 105 likes, including a thumbs up from John. Disneyland Paris location was tagged in the post and the image was off a cheerful, smiling women with large brown eyes spotting large Minnie mouse ears and a man posing with the Disneyland castle behind them. They seemed to be a couple, with their heads touching in the photo. The post read

"had a magical day with the only princess i need in my life-with Molly Hooper @ Paris Disneyland resort

Sherlock felt a pang of jealously and regret in his chest. After the events of Sherrinfold, Molly had left to go on her sabbatical for a year. She had spent a couple of months with the red cross and had obviously meet this Adam Walker and decided to travel around Europe together. Molly looked 10 years younger in her travel photos and seemed relaxed and glowing with a nature sun tan. The Man, Adam seemed to be of good toned build, a runner, Sherlock deducted, He also seemed to be tanned from their travels, by definition, he would be what most women considered good looking. 

There were 55 comments on the photo:

daffy morris: looks like you guys are having an amazing time!

Martha Hudson: thank you for the postcode molly, you are looking well. (Sherlock was somewhat surprised Mrs Hudson had her own facebook but to be fair John had help set it up)  
John: great photo molly, Rosie and i look forward to catching up with you when you get back

Greg Lestrade : have an amazing time Mols, and don't do anything i wouldn't do lol! :P (why Gavin was using a fake name on facebook was beyond Sherlock, everyone knew it was Gordon Lestrade from his profile picture)

Meena: whos the handsome hunk, Molly, will we be expecting a ring on your finger when you get back :P:P:P

The rest the comments were similar to Meenas, people inquiring about romantic and pending engagements.  
Sherlock would have Mycroft do a background search on this man. Sherlock knew he should be happy for Molly that she seemed to find happiness but he found it hard to look at her with another man. 

 

It had been over a year since Molly had left on her travels and before she had left, she had confronted Sherlock about his feelings. Sherlock recalled the memory from his mind palace:

"please Sherlock, just say what you feel, tell me what i need to hear. i know you feel the same way about me, Sherlock please, just tell me you love me" Molly had turned up to Baker street the night before she was suppose to fly out and had looked up at him with her large dark, pleading eyes.  
Sherlocks whole body, heart and soul had wanted nothing more then to scoop his lovely pathologist into his arms and never let her go. He had wanted to shout from the top of his lungs that he loved her and would be waiting for her to return from his travels, however his mind was a different matter and he had simply looked into Mollys eyes and told that she was a friend to him and nothing more. 

Her eyes had welled up with tears and her bottom lip had trembled as she tried to fight back tears as her heart broke in front of him and then she did the unexpected, she bravely wiped her tears and walked up to him and kissed him on the check and said "goodbye Sherlock Holmes" before turning her back and walking out the door. Goodbye Molly hooper, he had muttered to himself after the door closed.

Why was he such a fuck up, he thought to himself, she had handed herself to him on a silver plate and he had pushed her away. Why?! he told himself that it was an act of kindness, and a why of protecting her from his dangerous lifestyle, especially after what had happened to Mary but Sherlock knew his excuses were bullshit, He was simply a coward.

 

"Seems the goldfish has been let out of the pond and into the big ocean" a voice said from behind Sherlock.   
Sherlock Slammed the laptop screen shut and turned to see his brother standing behind him.   
"piss off, Mycroft" Sherlock said childishly as in being caught out . He hadn't heard his brother come in.  
Myrcoft smiled and took a seat in johns chair. "i was in the area and decided to pop in for a visit, i had heard that you had been turning down cases and refusing to see clients, so naturally i was worried about my little brother"  
Sherlock stood up and walked to his chair and took a seat "don't lie Mycroft, you were just in the area as you know the cafe downstairs were doing there two for one coffee and cake deal every Friday "  
Mycroft shrugged and said "Well there is a silver lining in everything"   
The flat went silent for a moment, before Mycroft spoke up "do you remember Alice Bennet?"  
Sherlock wasn't in the mood to reminisce about their childhood and rolled his eyes "really Mycroft, making small talk isn't really your fortay "

Mycroft continued in his calm, thoughtful voice "Alice was a year younger then me, and she was what most would consider, beautiful, but i never thought that, no she wasn't just beautiful to me, she was stunning. God knows why she was ever interested in me. She could have had anyone she wanted, i saw how the other boys looked at her."

Sherlock suddenly sat up in interest, Mycroft never spoke about their childhood and what Sherlock referred to as the time before. Sherlock began to remember, a young women turn up on the weekends and have lunch with them on Sundays then her and Mycroft would never off and go for walks in the country side. Sherlock was just a child then but he could remember the young womens, kind blue eyes and bouncy loose blond curls.

Mycroft continued his story "I was very taken by her and we would spend every moment we could with each other...i think the word for it is romance" Mycroft said thoughtfully with a smile as he recalled his memories.

"It was the summer just before i went to university and Alice and i promised we would stay in touch and write and speak as much as we could while i was in university. The thing is, i became so consumed in my studies that her letters arrived unanswered and we lost touch. It wasn't until a 4 years later when visiting our families country home when Alice and I saw each other again. Alice had turned up at the door one night and announced she was about to be married to a local. i don't know why, but i was so angry, of course i didn't have any right to be after all i had neglected to answer her letters. I had broken my promise to her, and i was deeply ashamed. i remember she had been distressed and had begged me to marry her so she didn't have to marry the local farmer, she told me she missed me and loved me and there was no one else she would rather be with but me and getting engaged had been a mistake. I of course loved her and should have taken her into my arms and we could have run away together but i let my pride get the better of me and told her i didn't have time for a ridiculous romances.I never saw her again"

Mycroft closed his eyes tight as if in pain from the memory. The flat became silent.

"what became of Alice Bennet?" Sherlock asked softly 

Mycroft let out a long sigh before answering "well she went ahead with her marriage and eventually had two children to the farmer. I looked her up 10 years ago out of curiosity and found that she had died from ovarian cancer two years prior."

Mycrofts waited for the weight of his story to sink in before continuing "I became numb after this discovery some say an iceman" Mycroft smiled a bitter smile at the mention of the nickname Irene Adler had given him.

"I don't know why we are the way we are, Sherlock, we have no reason to like this, both our parents are kind and respected people in the community and yet us Holmes children seem to be complete fuck ups when it comes to feelings and allowing ourselves to love and be love in return"

Sherlock smiled at Mycrofts use of a curse word, Mycroft rarely swore.

"I consider my treatment of Alice, the single biggest regret of my life and if i could turn back time I would go back and tell her i loved her and never let her go, I don't think i will ever feel love like that again. My point is Sherlock, if someone loves you and you feel the same about them but there shouldn't be anything that should stop you, not even your big brother who has wanked on for years about sentiment being a weakness. Don;t repeat the same mistakes I made, you are better then that."

Sherlock understood the point Mycroft was making "its too late Mycroft, Shes with another man now, she deserves happiness" Sherlock said in a defeated tone. 

Mycroft chuckled, "ah yes, the thing about facebook and social media these days, is that you can edit a picture and post to make something seem complete different to what it actually is, Espically if you are a secretly gay man, who has met a lovely pathologist, become fast friends and they have mutually decided to travel Europe together"

Sherlocks whole body jolted and his eyes opened wide in realization as Mycroft stood up, grabbed his umbrella and make its way to the door "well I best be going, I have a cake thats not going to eat itself."

Sherlock raised to his laptop and clicked on Mollys profile and saw that she was on line and clicked to send her a private message:

"Molly, im arranging for you to take the next available train back to London which should arrive in London at 7.30pm tonight, i will meet you on platform 5, I have also arranged for all you belongings to be moved into Baker street asap, and Toby will be waiting for you here as well. As for your friend Adam, Mycroft will arrange for him and a small group of friends to be put on the next available flight to Las Vegas, first class. We have a lot of time to make up for...i love you

*******************************************************************************  
John was on his lunch break at the clinic when he saw a facebook private message alert from Molly Hooper pop up :

" I'll be ready and waiting for you tonight on platform 5! I cant wait to be in your arms!"

For a moment John looked puzzled as to why Molly was messaging him, maybe she got the wrong idea about their friendship but then it didn't take long for John to realize, after ready the first message sent from his Facebook account, that Sherlock had manage to log into Johns facebook.

John shook his head in a chuckle and thought "I will be staying well clear from baker street for the next couple of days"

*********************************************************************************

Mycroft arrived home later that night and made his way into his master-bedroom where he found his Paramour, Anthea packing suitcases. "productive day, was it?" She responded not looking up from her packing.

"yes you could say that, lets just say i have achieved the almost impossible" Mycroft grinned as he began to undo his tie, and taking off his waistcoat while reflecting on the days earlier events. After Mycrofts visit at Baker Street, he had received a text from Sherlock with a List of instructions to get Miss Hooper back into London. Mycroft was almost glad his brother wasn't as stubborn as he made himself out to be.

Anthea shut the suitcases and stood up with a sigh of accomplishment," the weather in Musgrave is meant to be very lovely this time of year, I am very much looking forward to our visit to the country side, it had been far to long" Mycroft nodded in agreement as he put his arms around her to kiss her on the cheek.

"oh" said Anthea as she remembered something " i received a message from a Mrs Alice Bennett-Smith. She advises that both herself and her husband are very much looking forward to catching up with you again and she says that the kids cant wait to see you. i have booked us all for lunch at the local restaurant there"  
Mycroft smiled "Ah yes, i am very much looking forward to seeing my all my god children again"

Everything Mycroft told Sherlock about Alice Bennett had been true well almost everything. It had been true that Alice had cancer however with the best medical doctors and medical treatment around provided by Mycroft, she had now been cleared of it. Mycroft and Anthea now had a close friendship with the Smith family and Alice's Husband had insisted on having Mycroft be named their Children's god-father. Mycroft tried to take Anthea to Visit them at least three times a year.

Sure, telling Sherlock she had passed away had been a lie, but a necessary one, and Mycrodt didn't feel bad about it at all, if it meant it gave Sherlock the kick up the ass he needed to admit his feelings for the lovely pathologist.


End file.
